Paige Fly's
by Arcadia Pendragon13
Summary: When Paige runs into a demon it will do a kind of spell that makes her fly.She'll have to give it up to save her sisters. But will she give it up?R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Paige was walking on a sidewalk. She had needed some air so she left the manor and went for a walk. Just then a demon jumped out at her. He held his hands out and a bright light hit Paige. She flew backwards. When she got up he was holding a knife.  
  
"Knife," Paige said, holding out her hand where the knife appeared in blue light.  
  
The demon looked down at his hand and ran off. Paige threw the knife at him but missed. She looked around to see if anyone had seen what had just happened. She didn't think anyone did. She decided not to orb back home and just walk. When she lifted her leg her body lifted from the ground.  
  
"Whoa, what the heck is happening?" Paige said.  
  
She stopped flying. Paige took her arms and made it like she was swimming. She went a about a yard and stopped. Then she made herself rise higher and so no one could see her and started flying towards the manor. When she saw it she touched down in front of the front door.  
  
She went in and said, "Guess what everyone?"  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I can fly!" Paige said.  
  
Phoebe stared at her. Paige showed her and flew around the house.  
  
"Hey, no flying in the house!" Piper said, coming down the stairs.  
  
"I've always wanted to fly," Paige said, coming back down.  
  
"How did that happen?" Piper asked.  
  
"No idea. Maybe Leo can find out," Paige said.  
  
"He's helping one of his charges right now, so he can help later," Piper said.  
  
Paige started to fly again, making Piper and Phoebe chase her around the house. 


	2. The Demon Attacks

"Well, Leo said he'd go check with the Elders about this whole flying thing," Piper said.  
  
"I wonder if someone cast a spell on her," Phoebe said.  
  
"Wait, did you cast a spell on yourself?" Piper asked Paige.  
  
"No. Besides, we're not supposed to use magic for personal gain," Paige said.  
  
"Never stopped one of us before," Phoebe said.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't make myself fly. But now that I think about it, I ran into a demon and it hit me with this bright light that knocked me backwards," Paige said.  
  
"Maybe that's who did it," Piper said.  
  
"Yeah. And maybe if we find the demon and kill it, the spell might be reversed," Phoebe said.  
  
"What if I don't want it reversed?" Paige asked.  
  
"You kind of have to. We have to kill the demon," Piper said.  
  
"No!" Paige said.  
  
She took off out the front door and they saw her fly away.  
  
"This is just like me becoming a mermaid and not wanting to be human again," Phoebe said.  
  
"Leo!" Piper yelled.  
  
"What is it, honey?" Leo asked, orbing in.  
  
"Can you follow Paige somehow? When we told her maybe if we killed the demon the spell would be reversed, she flew off and got all mad," Piper said.  
  
"I'll try. If she lands I'll follow her until she takes off again," Leo said, orbing back out to follow Paige.  
  
"I hope she comes back with him," Piper said.  
  
"She will," Phoebe said.  
  
Just then a demon threw open the doors and attacked. Phoebe kicked him but he hit her with an energy ball and she flew backward, unconscious. Piper tried to freeze him but all it did was slow him down.  
  
"What do you want?" Piper yelled.  
  
"Your witch sister stole my flying power," the demon said, holding an energy ball in his hand and getting ready to throw it.  
  
"Wait Paige said you hit her with that power. That you did some kind of spell on her," Piper said, trying to freeze him again.  
  
"No. I was getting ready to fly off but when I saw her she startled me. I wasn't expecting a Charmed One to appear. I accidentally gave her the power."  
  
"Guess that's your fault, huh?" Piper said.  
  
She tried to duck the energy ball he threw but as she ran it hit her in the back and she flew forward, hitting the wall.  
  
"Now I just have to wait for the other witch to get here," the demon said. 


	3. Paige gives the power up

Paige flew and flew. It was a wonderful feeling. She remembered when she was younger, when she saw an airplane she always wondered what it would be like to fly. She was like Superman, but only ... girl. Paige laughed. That was it, she was Supergirl. Suddenly she heard something in her head, kind of like jingling. Then she heard Leo. How would she be hearing Leo, though? Then she heard him call her name again then he told her to get down. She did and wondered what that was about.  
  
"Finally, Paige," Leo said, from behind her.  
  
"You've been calling me. What is it?" Paige asked.  
  
"I think your sisters are in trouble. I heard them for a minute and then I heard two crashes," Leo said, putting his hand to his head and concentrating.  
  
"What is it, Leo?" Paige asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. We have to find them."  
  
"I can't. I belong in the sky now. I'm Supergirl."  
  
"No Paige, you're not. You're not Supergirl; you're not a normal person. You're a witch. A Charmed One. One of the three most powerful witches alive. Your sisters are the other two other ones. But if something happens to them then that's it. Evil will take over," Leo said.  
  
"Then how did I get this whole flying thing?" Paige asked.  
  
"I don't know, but we can find out," Leo said, holding out his hand.  
  
She took it and they orbed to the manor. When they got there something didn't feel right to Paige. She saw Phoebe sprawled on the floor and lying crumpled near a wall was Piper.  
  
"Oh my god," Paige said.  
  
She had let this happen.  
  
"That's right, but god won't save you from me," the demon said, from behind them.  
  
"Paige, he . gave the flying . to you," Phoebe said, trying to speak.  
  
"You want your power back? Have it," Paige said.  
  
She rushed him and they both flew backwards. Leo went over and tried to wake Piper. Phoebe got up and kicked the demon. It wasn't her best kick, but it did the trick. Paige pummeled the demon with punches.  
  
"That's .for . hurting my . sisters!" Paige yelled at him, each word giving him another punch.  
  
"Watch out, Paige!" Piper yelled, now standing and strong.  
  
She did and Piper rushed over and decided to give him a punch and a kick and show him what she had. Then she kicked his ass and blew him up.  
  
"Man, I'd say Paige could give Phoebe a run for her money," Piper said.  
  
Then Paige started to glow and a bright light went out of her and up towards the ceiling and passed through the ceiling.  
  
"The Elders must've taken the power and kept it for their own uses," Leo said.  
  
"Good, they can keep it. I'm just glad my sisters are alive," Paige said.  
  
"It's good to be alive," Phoebe said.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you at first guys," Paige said.  
  
"It's alright honey. Remember when I was a mermaid and didn't want to give that up? But I'm back now," Phoebe said.  
  
"I'm glad, too. I've also had my share of wanting to be something else," piper said.  
  
They all laughed and went to Piper's club, as it was night time. 


	4. Getting on in Life

Life was feeling pretty good at the moment. Paige admitted it too. They had had such a rocking time last night that she completely forgot she even had that flying power. She had even forgotten she was a witch. It was a good feeling, to be able to forget about everything in your life and have a good time. When she woke up in the morning she was very happy. Happy her sisters were alive. Happy Leo had found her so they could go save them. Happy that she smelled breakfast cooking. Piper was probably just as happy as she was. When Paige got downstairs the table would probably be full of food. Paige laughed and headed to the bathroom. But someone was already in it.  
  
"Phoebe, it's my turn now. You look beautiful no matter what. I'm the one who needs to do my makeup and everything," Paige said, knocking on the door.  
  
"Hey! I have to get ready for a meeting. I'm supposed to be meeting someone who is going to see if I deserve this job in the paper," Phoebe said from inside.  
  
"Fine," Paige said.  
  
Then out in the hall she ran into Leo.  
  
"Paige, congratulations," he said.  
  
"On what?" Paige asked.  
  
"Giving up the power. It probably wasn't very easy," Leo said.  
  
"No, it wasn't. But I'd give it up for my sisters."  
  
"I know, that's what makes you such a good person. And a good sister and sister-in-law."  
  
"Thanks, Leo. That means a lot to me," Paige said, smiling.  
  
They went downstairs and sure enough, piper was standing by the stove, busy making all kinds of things. She was an amazing cook.  
  
"Morning!" Piper said.  
  
"Morning," Leo and Paige said.  
  
"I have to go!" Phoebe yelled, coming in the kitchen.  
  
"You're staying! I just cooked all this food and you're leaving," Piper said.  
  
"Well, since it means so much to you. And since I'm happy to have my sister flying-free, I'll stay," Phoebe said.  
  
Piper smiled, satisfied and turned back around. Paige laughed and sat down. The smell was making her very hungry. This was another normal day at the Haliwell manor. Well, normal for them being magic and orbing, spells, and potions. So you couldn't really call it normal. Paige remembered a time in her life when she thought magic was for little kids. But not now. Now she thought of being a witch normal and fun. Paige smiled at that. 


End file.
